Falling Sky
by Hunni Lombardi
Summary: Her world was falling down upon her. Her life was never meant to have darkness in it. Her future, however, was already set. Rated M for swearing/adult themes in later chapters.


I do not own Pokemon, but I do own the characters within this smattering of stories.

* * *

"Don't let it get away!"

Panting, running, dashing away to escape, Luna looked back only once to her den inside the trees. Her mother and father, both killed in the invasion, her sisters both captured, and her only brother, gone. She was the only one left. She had to survive. Weaving through the bushes and trees in the forest, she had for sure lost them. Stopping to rest behind a boulder, she had to recap the situation...

**Before**

_"Mommy! Look what I found!" Luna exclaimed, running into the den. Her mother, a fine sized Jolteon, had just finished storing away raw meat for later. "Yes, my dear? What is it?" She asked sweetly. Luna's mother was quite beautiful, wither her yellow fur brushed back sleekly unlike most Jolteons, whose fur stood on end. Her collar however was still as erect and bright as ever. She turned to face her daughter, who seemed extremely enthusiastic by her find. Luna pulled an odd looking rock from her fur collar, then handed it to her mother. _

_"Oh my! Aren't we quite the little explorer!" She said examining it. "What is it, what is it, what is it?" Luna asked exitedly. "Calm down, silly..." she answered as she held the rock up into the sunlight. Seeing a faint blue color, she brushed off the dirt and smiled, handing it back to Luna. "You found a Water stone! You should go add it to your collection right away!" With that, Luna nodded and ran further underground to her space in the den. Lifting up a leaf that concealed a hiding spot in the wall, Luna quickly took all of her stones out to do a quick inventory check. She had one of almost every stone: Fire stone, Leaf stone, Thunder Stone, Dawn stone, Dusk stone, Shiny Stone and now she finally had a Water stone to add to her collection. She smiled, added her Water stone to her collection, then put the stones back into their hiding place. _

_As she ran back up to the dining area, her necklace came off and fell to the bottom of the den. As she heard the clunk, she quickly raced down, picked it up, dusted it off, then put it back on. "Phew...wouldn't want to lose my favorite stone.." She said running back up. It was, indeed her favorite stone, seeing as it was a rare stone her father gave to her when she was younger. An everstone, shiny, nice and polished, was given to her as a necklace once she decided to start a stone collection. That way, she wouldn't accidentally evolve until she was ready. Since then, she's always kept it around her neck wherever she went._

_"Daddy's home!"_

_And with that, Luna was snapped out of her thoughts as she finally ran into her father. Standing tall and proud, her father was a powerful Luxray. Having destroyed several powerplants, raided several towns and even commanded large packs of pokemon, her father was well known, and even more so feared. He slowly looked down with menacing golden eyes, that seemed to transfix her on spot. He took one step towards her, grabbed her by the nape of her neck, and tossed her into the air as Luna giggled with glee. She landed on his head, then began to playfully mes around with the tufts of fur there. Her sisters, two rambunctious eevees, ran up to Luxray, just as excited. As he snuggled the three of them._

_It wasn't very often that they saw their father, seeing as he was extremely busy commanding various packs, battling and keeping the forest safe from harmful pokemon. He was hardly ever home, but whenever he was, he would shower his family with love, gifts and stories about his battles and travelings. Just as soon as he had came home, he had given Luna's youngest sister, Ginger, a gradecia flower for her collection. She jumped with joy, running to go add it to her collection. Next, was her older sister, Cheshnia. She had a fondness for rare items, so he gave a special music box, that could only be found in an ancient ruin. She thanked him, then went to store it away in her quarters. Finally, he bucked Luna off of him and onto the floor with a playful thud. She anxiously awaited the present he would bestow upon her. He would always bring her the best gifts. When she finally opened her eyes, she gazed at the beautiful shard in her paws. It glowed with a mysterious power, and seemed to fade away with the slightest bit of light._

_"It's a Moon Shard, Luna...I know you've always wanted one for your collection." He said with a smile. She was silent for a while, tears flowing from her face, until she finally sprang up and hugged him tightly. "Th-thank you, daddy! I love you so much!" She exclaimed. Her father nodded and looked toward her mother, who nodded back with a warm smile. "Luna, dear. Go get washed up. It's time for supper." She said, getting ready herself. With a nod, Luna had gone to put her shard away, and get groomed for dinner. _

_"You know, you spoil them, my love." Jolteon said, nuzzling Luxray a bit. He sat down with a light purr, then licked at Jolteon's face. "Yes, but I would like to think of it as making up for not being here." They both smiled as Jolteon began to roast some of the meat she had saved. As she did, her only son, Magento, strolled in casually. Just like his father, he was almost never home, so seeing him was quite a rare sight. He was an eevee, just like the rest of his sisters, the only difference, was his color. He was a pale white color, while the rest of his siblings were the generic brown color. Because of his color, he was constantly sought after, and so he always hid in solitude, only returning every once in a while to see his parents._

_" Well, hello, my son." Luxray said quietly. Magento simply nodded and grabbed a bit of meat. After hugging Jolteon, he was gone, just as soon as he came. Even though he never said much, they knew he meant well, and loved them very much. By this time, Cheshina and GInger had come back up to the den, and were waiting on Luna, who was still grooming herself. She stared into the broken piece of glass she used as a mirror, grooming herself and humming a lovely tune as she just finished licking her fur into place. She stood up and took a moment to admire her collection, which had grown a bit. Ahe then noticed that her Water Stone was gone. Just as she did, the stones started to rattle a bit, just as the ground below her and above her began to shake. For a moment, she thought it was a slight earthquake, that is, until she heard the sound of humans, shouting. A faint scream from her mother was all she needed to run upstairs, until she saw a huge hole ripped into the ceiling of their den, exposing the men in strange suits that loomed over them. _

_Her mother was on the floor, her beautiful yellow fur now tainted with blood, and a lot of it. On the verge of screaming herself, she quickly looked to her father, who has already fighting the humans off. "Luna! Take your sisters and run, NOW!" He barked, firing another Shock Wave. She nodded, tears in her eyes, and lead her two sisters out of the den. Men were already chasing them, and one had already captured Ginger, who was the slowest of them all. Cheshnia and Luna's hearts both stopped when they heard a loud booming Cheshnia looked back. Their father, once proud and tall, fell to the ground, in a similar pool of blood like their mother's, with a gaping hole in his head. She couldn't help but stop and call out for her father, while Luna looked back only to run again. _

_A net, long and surrounded by electricity, was swung and captured Cheshnia. As she called out for Luna in pain, the only thing she could do was run. Run and cry. She could hear the laughter of the men in suits, and them running after her again._

_"Don't let it get away!"_

**Now**

Luna gasped for breath behind the boulder. She grasped her chest above her heart, then reached in her fur for the Moon Shard that she grabbed in her haste. _'If I evolve...I'll be stronger...I can beat them...' _She thought to herself, holding it close. It started to glow a faint white color, then stopped. She didn't evolve. Not knowing why, she started to panic. What if she got captured like her sisters? What if she ended up dead like her parents? With those thoughts, Luna silently began to cry again. She felt worthless. Her parents, both gone because she could do nothing about it but run. Her sisters, both captured because she did nothing but run and cry.

At that thought, Luna's tears ceased to fall from her face. With a determined look in her amethyst eyes, she looked to the sky, which was covered with white and blue dots, and swore to herself to never cry again. "I'm going to be a grown up...Never cry again...for mommy...for daddy...I promise...I'll never be so helpless again...I promise..." She whispered to herself. She then stood, analyzing the area. She sniffed the air. Nothing. Then, she closed her eyes, and focused her hearing. The sound that she once heard of men stomping and running was gone. Smiling to herself, she retreated from her safe hiding spot and stopped. By the river, she could have sworn she saw a ghostly figure. A pure white color...

"Magento...?"

And with that, she finally heard another sound from behind her. Before she could turn and react, a net was swung and an incredible pain was shot through her. She couldn't move. She couldn't cry. She couldn't attack. All she could do, was scream. This time, scream and faint.

* * *

Next Chapter will be up when I feel like typing/enough people bother me about it!~

Read and Review please!


End file.
